1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to tracking data usage at a home network by a mobile communication device while in a GSM network
2. Description of Related Art
Subscription plans to mobile data communication networks can include limits on the volume of data which can be communicated and/or the charges for that data communication. Both of these parameters may vary depending upon whether the mobile communication device is communicating data while within the home network or while roaming outside of the home network, such as while roaming within a remote GSM network. The location of the roaming network can also be relevant.
Home network operators may have little or no control over the configuration of the remote GSM network. In turn, this may lead to difficulties in enforcing these limits and pricing plans and/or in providing contemporaneous notice to subscribers when they are approaching a data limit and/or are being charged at an increased data rate.